


Lesser of Evils

by prompto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only he could be rid of her. He'd probably only end up seeking her out again regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser of Evils

**Author's Note:**

> \- First SnK drabble, be gentle.

Why could he not rid himself of that diabolical woman?

If anything, his thoughts were the worst offender. Constantly roaming to her despite knowing he had so many other things he needed to focus on. Everything seemed to revolve around the titans, the city constantly on edge for fear of an unknown future, and the soldiers that fought time and time again only to die just as often.

Yet even still, he could only recall how her eyes last looked at him with a different gleam, one that had him curious which rarely ever happened. It wasn’t in him to care enough about anything besides survival for himself and those around him.

What was it about her that had him so on edge? Feet echoing throughout the hallway of the dimly lit manor, the atmosphere was all too quiet which normally he would’ve enjoyed. Yet it left his thoughts too much time to wonder far too freely, recalling her being, and almost as if on cue there she was.

Glasses reflecting just slightly from the torches lit along the wall, he noticed how she seemed to be staring at some papers in her hand. The moment he was within a foot of her, those brown eyes caught sight of him and a wicked grin of sorts came across her lips.

He hadn’t even allowed her a moment to make some unimportant remark about her latest specimen, much less allowed her the time to part her lips to speak. There was much more that could be done with those lips instead.

With no explanation as to why, his hands took charge in grasping her shoulders, forcing her back against the wall in the deserted corridor. In the commotion, the papers slipped from her grasp as she peered at him with just as much curiosity as he had running throughout his mind in that very moment. Finally letting himself put to rest the ever-constant wondering; he pressed fully against her, using further force to allow their lips to run together in a sudden kiss.

The subtlest of noises could be heard as he felt those lips part against his own, giving way to deepening the kiss as fingertips began to grip roughly at his jacket to make it almost too hard to do anything but become caught up in the woman.

In that empty hallway, one that he had walked through so many times before with only one thing plaguing his mind, he now found himself experiencing a shift in his parallel universe, everything diverging all because of her. It was all a complete mess that would surely take years to clean up.


End file.
